


Momentos de estudio

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, La Fortaleza, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky





	Momentos de estudio

La vista se le nublaba. Llevaba incontables horas estudiando los mismos hechizos, repasando su entonación, la inflexión de cada palabra, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda. Había perdido toda noción del paso del tiempo, no sabia si era de día o de noche, cuánto llevaba sentado o si hacia mucho o poco que había comido por ultima vez. Sus estudios lo absorbían siempre de la misma forma, pero esta vez estaba llevando su esfuerzo demasiado lejos. Casi sin darse cuenta, se acercaba mas al pergamino, para poder leer mejor las intrincadas palabras escritas por él mismo en el lenguaje arcano hacia unos meses.  
De vez en cuando, algún habitante de la Fortaleza descendía hasta sus aposentos y llamaba tímidamente a la puerta, intentando interrumpir lo menos posible el estudio del Túnica Roja. Días atrás, se había retirado sin aviso a su laboratorio. Bloqueó las entradas con hechizos, de forma que nadie pudiese acceder al interior de sus habitaciones (cosa que molestó enormemente a una bella elfikender, que en esos días no estaba pasando su mejor momento), y se aisló mediante sus arcanas dotes del mundo exterior. Pese a saber que no podrían ser oídos, algunos compañeros insistían en que el joven dejase un poco sus estudios. Obcecarse tanto tampoco lo llevaría a ningún sitio, acabaría por consumirse antes de poder llegar al día. Sin embargo, sus peticiones no eran escuchadas.  
Aislado entre los componentes de hechizos y con multitud de libros de sortilegios abiertos por encima de la antigua mesa de madera, que en algunos puntos presentaba serias quemaduras (obra de algún poco exitoso experimento), el Túnica Roja repetía una y otra vez, a veces en murmullos, a veces en silencio, cada uno de los hechizos que debía aprenderse para su Prueba particular. Pese a haber pasado la primera y más importante, ahora se le sometía a un nuevo examen, por orden del más alto dignatario de su orden.  
La estancia, más amplia de lo que parecía a simple vista, estaba pobremente iluminada por un par de velas, colocadas estratégicamente a la distancia suficiente para proporcionar luz, pero lo suficientemente alejadas de cualquier papel presto a estallar en llamas. Si bien la magia protegía algunos tratados de magia y pergaminos, otras carecían del mágico resguardo (aquellas en las que el joven mago, con letra acelerada y algo caótica, trazaba notas sobre sus pensamientos, ya sea indicaciones para él mismo, sobre los aspectos que debía repasar, o pequeños mensajes que comunicar al terminar su lapso de claustro estudiantil). La titilante luz que ofrecían los dos cirios era ya casi inexistente, pues estaban prácticamente consumidos.  
Exhalando un hondo suspiro, salido de lo más profundo de su ser, el mago levantó la cabeza. Se frotó los ojos con insistencia, y estiró sus músculos, entumecidos de estar siempre su cuerpo en la misma posición. De un soplido terminó con la triste iluminación de las ya extintas velas, apagando su insignificante llama, y sumiendo la habitación en una profunda oscuridad. Pronunciando una palabra con voz algo ronca, signo inequívoco del tiempo que llevaba sin hablar en voz alta, un globo de luz se iluminó en el centro del techo, vertiendo sus blancos rayos sobre la estancia. Ahora que podía ver claramente todo a su alrededor, empezó a cerrar los libros y a recoger los pergaminos, guardándolos en su correspondiente estuche, para resguardarlos de las inclemencias del paso del tiempo y del polvo que podría dañarlos a lo largo de los años. Disponiéndolos de forma ordenada sobre pequeños montones, el mago se afanó en recoger todos sus enseres de estudio. Por fin había concluido, se sentía (tanto como uno puede sentirlo) preparado para la Prueba a que sería sometido en breve.  
Dejando todos los libros ordenados según su criterio, y los estuches de los pergaminos apilados a un lado de la mesa, Samuel Bluesky se levantó por fin. Al principio las piernas parecieron no obedecerle, pero enseguida logró imponer su voluntad a su cuerpo, y se sostuvo. Encaminándose hacia la puerta, asió su cayado, aquél que siempre lo acompañaba, la única herencia que se le había otorgado, y paró cuando llegó ante la hoja de madera que lo había aislado del exterior. Con la mano algo temblorosa, y la tez algo pálida, pues se encontraba más agotado de lo que había esperado, trazó un símbolo sobre la puerta, mientras susurraba una palabra arcana. La madera fue envuelta por un halo dorado, y en unos instantes la iridiscencia de la puerta desapareció. Haciendo crujir la gruesa madera de que estaba compuesta, el mago la abrió, y dio un paso al exterior. Había llegado el momento de atender su otra obligación, aunque él la veía más bien un placer, uno de los pocos que aún le quedaban: la Fortaleza y sus miembros estaban allí, listos para relatarle millares de nuevas aventuras y hacerle sentir vivo, de nuevo.


End file.
